


Roses & War : The Diary of Margaret Anne Merton

by AhsokaTano17



Category: Dear America
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, F/M, Historical Accuracy, Romance, The Great War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTano17/pseuds/AhsokaTano17
Relationships: Margaret Ann Brady/Robert Merton





	Roses & War : The Diary of Margaret Anne Merton

_Book Cover Maker by Desygner_

_for Wattpad & eBooks_


End file.
